Question: If $x \odot y = x(y-5)$ and $x \boxdot y = x-3y$, find $(4 \odot 1) \boxdot -3$.
Solution: First, find $4 \odot 1$ $ 4 \odot 1 = 4(1-5)$ $ \hphantom{4 \odot 1} = -16$ Now, find $-16 \boxdot -3$ $ -16 \boxdot -3 = -16-(3)(-3)$ $ \hphantom{-16 \boxdot -3} = -7$.